


Comet

by Data_Girl_3



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_Girl_3/pseuds/Data_Girl_3
Summary: Lilo and Stitch's ongoing quest of finding the other 625 experiments is put on hold when an insectoid alien appears on the island of Kauai, seeking refuge and protection from a mysterious armored figure that has been hunting him relentlessly.





	Comet

A few kilometers away from the surface of the moon, a sleek, streamlined spacecraft appeared almost instantly, as if it had just exited hyperspace. Within the bridge of the spacecraft, a solitary figure sat in one of the two padded seats positioned in front of the ship's illuminated control unit. Wordlessly, the figure pressed a series of buttons on the console, resulting in a holographic image of the planet Earth to appear above a monitor screen.

"So, Karanga," the armored figure mused, speaking to nobody in particular, in a voice that was made distorted by the grated mouthpiece built into the armored helmet. "This is where you have chosen to hide. Did you think that I wouldn't follow you onto this planet? Or that coming here would give you the advantage? I thought you knew me better than that."

As the mysterious pilot went to work in setting up a trajectory towards Earth, the door to the bridge slid open, allowing a dome-shaped hover robot to enter the room.

"Master Comet," the robot began. "At your command, I searched the roster and identified all noted aliens who are registered on this planet."

"Thank you, Gigavolt," the pilot replied, not even bothering to look away from his task. "Proceed with the identification. What did you find?"

"There are technically only three registered alien lifeforms living here, all on a volcanic island called Kauai."

"Technically?" Comet repeated, finally looking away from the computer monitor to glance at the small robot. "What does that mean? Clarify that statement."

"Numerous genetic experiments can also be found there, but I didn't see applicable reason to label them as actual aliens. Generally speaking, they are merely creations, like me."

"Genetic… experimentation," Comet echoed, speaking slowly. "Gigavolt, these registered aliens; would one be known as Jookiba?"

"Indeed, if you are referring to the disgraced scientist from Quelte Quan who…"

"Yes, yes, yes," Comet replied, waving a gloved hand impatiently. "We all know what he did. So, who else is there?"

"An Earthophile Plorgonarian. And your old friend, the former Captain."

"Are you talking about Guppy Gill?" Comet demanded, suddenly sounding affronted. "He is  _not_  my friend. He never has been."

"I know," Gigavolt beeped, a distinct note of amusement in the robotic voice.

For a moment, Comet seemed to regard the robot in silence. Then, he let out a low chuckle.

"Gigavolt, I do believe you're finally starting to develop a sense of humor. I admit, I'm pleasantly surprised. But there will be time for levity later. I'd like you to go and perform a final diagnostic on the Star Dragon's arsenal. I'd prefer everything be in peak condition when we land."

"As you command, Master Comet," Gigavolt replied, obediently gliding away.

Once he was alone again, Comet looked out of the ship's viewport, where Earth was just coming into view.

"Jookiba," Comet muttered. "Now that's a name I never thought I'd ever hear again. I believe things just got more interesting."


End file.
